


she didn't think she could fall in love

by tintinwrite



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Canon Setting, F/F, Ficlet, First Love, One-Sided Attraction, implied haruka x miki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintinwrite/pseuds/tintinwrite
Summary: Chihaya sat up immediately and felt her heart lunge to her throat, if only for a fraction of second, of reasons she did not know. She was dazed eyes, anticipating something, waiting for someone?





	she didn't think she could fall in love

\--

Another cold December day, snow blanketed the city outside, Chihaya could make out the fuzzy silhouette of the street lamps from the frosted windows. Kotori, as usual, set down a cup of hot cocoa in front of her. 

"How are you today, Chihaya-chan?" She asked, smiling in that familiar welcoming way that reminded Chihaya of home. 

"The recording session went well." Chihaya bowed slightly as she spoke, "Please relay my thanks to the Producer for giving me this opportunity. I will work hard to meet expectations." 

Kotori laughed into her hands, "you don't need to be so polite with me." She said with a twinkle in her eyes, "You're 765PRO's precious nightingale, it would be silly of the record company to not ask you." 

Chihaya felt blush creeping to her cheeks, she smiled and quickly sipped the cocoa to mask her embarrassment. 

At this moment the door opened, announcing the arrival of more tired idols done with their day of work and looked to the comfort of Kotori's homemade cocoa. Chihaya sat up immediately and felt her heart lunge to her throat, if only for a fraction of second, of reasons she did not know. She was dazed eyes, anticipating something, waiting for someone? But then she saw Miki's bright blonde hair peeked into view and her heart settled back in her chest. 

"Hiya Chihaya" Miki plopped herself down on the couch opposite hers, unzipping her coat. She threw a grin at Chihaya, the famous Miki smile that charmed millions of fan worldwide, only its effect was lost on Chihaya, who felt her heart sink, for what, once again she could not understand. 

"Hi Miki" Chihaya offered a reserved smile. She watched Miki shrug off her two layers of coat and wooly cardigan, unlaced her snow boots and wrestled off her gloves. This process usually took longer: beanies and sunglasses, oversized jackets that covered her frame to the knees - the Miki essentials for staying under the lens of paparazzi and overbearing fans. As winter stretched on, they relished in the luxury of an earlier sunset and the anonymity of darkness, though Miki still sometimes make the mistake of tweeting with the location on and turning an otherwise quiet night shoot to a fanfare frenzy. 

"What's up, you don't seem like your usual self today." Miki peered at her. Chihaya dropped her gaze quickly. 

"Chihaya-chan had been recording at the studio all this week, she must be tired." Kotori cut in, handing Miki her cup of hot chocolate. "And Miki, not everyone has your limitless energy." She winked at them both and turned on the TV.

The 10pm flash news was on, Kotori adjusted the volume so it dulled to a quiet drone in the background. Miki had already claimed her favorite napping position on the couch, she tapped away on her phone, the studio was silent again. Chihaya reached into her bag for the music player, she was untangling a knot in her earphones when the door opened again.

Haruka's voice rang out, clear and warm, it caught Chihaya off-guard, hit her directly in the chest and made her head spin. 

"I'm home!" Haruka was wearing her signature red coat, it's funny, she wouldn't throw away that coat no matter how worn it was. The collar fraying, the edge threading loose, the red blotchy at the sleeves from all the time she's tripped and fell. Producer told me the company will buy me a new one, i told him no, it's my lucky charm, she stuck out a tongue when she told Chihaya this, they were in their trailers for a commercial shoot. This was after Haruka won Top Idol and Chihaya secured her contract with the American record studio, everything had changed but it felt the same when she was with Haruka. 

"Kotori-san, hello! How are you? Ah yes I will have the hot cocoa please, thank you." 

Miki sat up when Haruka entered, she waved, "Haru! It's been so long since I saw you, Miki misses you." She did a little pout and held out her hands for Haruka's. Chihaya felt a strange tug at the pit of her stomach. She ignored it. 

"Miki and Chihaya-chan! Oh I missed you two both so much." Haruka wiped at her eyes with a quick motion, she took Miki's hands, but her eyes lingered on Chihaya's for a second longer --- enough to make Chihaya feel warm in the face. 

"How was America, Miki? What are you working on now? I hear you're casted in another movie." Haruka sat down, directly opposite of Chihaya. "and Chihaya-chan, I hear from Kotori-san that you're working hard on the new record, I would love to have a listen." 

Before Chihaya had a reply, Miki cut in. "Haru has not been reading Miki's tweets" Another pout, Haruka giggled "Miki finished that American movie a long time ago, now I'm doing a TV series." Miki took out her phone and showed Haruka what was on the screen, "Miki wish Haruka was acting with her, it's not fun being on set without Haru." 

Haruka patted her head good-naturedly, Miki took the chance to lay her head in Haruka's lap. Chihaya felt the tug at the pit of stomach deepen, it was hard to ignore now, instead she tried to focus on the hot cocoa, letting the sweetness wash her palette. 

Then all of a sudden she was holding gaze with Haruka. Miki was babbling away, something about her TV show and her co-actors, but Chihaya knew that Haruka was not listening. The warmth of Haruka's eyes found its target in Chihaya's heart, and settled there. 

"Haruka.." Chihaya heard herself speak. "It's good to see you."

Haruka smiled. "It's been a while eh, Chihaya-chan." 

Chihaya started to say something else, but was cut off when Kotori came to inform them that it's almost midnight and they should all be getting home. This echoed some complaints from Miki, who protested to "sleepover in the office overnight", Kotori was all sinister smiles when she dialed the Ritsuko's number, "you know what happens when you wake Ritsuko-chan from her 10pm curfew don't you Miki." This shut Miki up and in a matter of 5 minutes they were all packed up and at the door. 

The company car was outside to take them home but Chihaya declined, she lived close and liked to walk home. The cold winter night helped to clear her head. For reasons she still could not place she knew she needed this walk more than ever. 

So when Haruka grabbed her by the wrist, Chihaya tilted again. 

"No, it's too dangerous for you to walk home alone." Haruka spoke in a serious voice, and instantly Chihaya knew that she would not budge until the latter gave in. Haruka was stubborn that way. They've been friends fro two years. 

"Haruka, I'm fine." 

Haruka turned suddenly, she tapped on the driver's window and said rapidly, "Go take Miki home, I'm walking with Chihaya-chan and staying over at her place." She turned back to face Chihaya, "it would take 2 hours in the snow to drive me home, and I really don't want to burden the driver.”

“So allow me this selfish request Chihaya, can I stay over?" 

It must be the wind or the subzero temperature, but Chihaya found her breath locked in her throat. She felt dazed, and her face flushed. She didn't know if she spoke but she certainly nodded, she couldn’t know for sure, what she knew was that fifteen minutes later she was home, with Haruka beside her. 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> there was a short sweet doujin i found on dynasty-reader which prompted me to writing this. i really love chihaya and haruka...the original 765pro otp tbh. but then again i've gotten into haruka x miki as well, maybe i will write a ot3 ficlet soon.


End file.
